Yong Jun Hyung
Perfil *'Nombre: '용준형 / Yong Jun Hyungthumb|294px|Yong Junhyung *'Sobrenombre:' Jun Hyung / Yonggon / Joker *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Compositor, Bailarin, Modelo,Actor Ocasional *'Fecha de Nacimiento: 19-Diciembre-1989 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '178cm *'Peso: '64 Kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'O *'Agencia del talentos: 'Cube Entertainment Dramas *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) ''Cameo *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) Cameo Peliculas *Welcome Back to Beast Airline (2012) Videos Musicales *Huh Gak - Hello y I Told You I Wanna Die *M&D - Close Ur Mourth *"Words that freeze my heart" Ft. Wheesung *"Change" - HyunA Ft. Jun Hyung *“Present” - K.Will *"Wipe the Tears" - AJ (Lee Ki Kwang) (Parte rap) *"I'll Back Off So You Can Live Better" G.NA ft. Junhyung *"Be Quiet" Kim Wan Sun Ft. Jun Hyung Discografia '''Single Colaboraciones *"Don't act foolish" - Ali ft. Junhyung *"Be quiet", Kim Wan Sun ft. Junhyung. *"Words that freeze my heart" Ft. Wheesung *"Change" - HyunA Ft. Jun Hyung *“Present” - K.Will *"Wipe the Tears" - AJ (Lee Ki Kwang) (Parte rap) *"Silly Boy" - 015B + 4Minute Ft. Jun Hyung * "I'll Back Off So You Can Live Better" G.NA ft. Junhyung *"Should I Hug You or Not" Yoon Doo Joon, Yong Jun Hyung & Lee Ki Kwang *"Go again" Navi ft. Junhyung *"Let's Go" - G20 ft. Junhyung Programas *Star Guide Doshiraku *Idol Maid, 2010. *MTV Beast Almighty, 2010. *MTV B2ST Documentary, 2009. Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'B2ST / BEAST **'Nombre fanclub:' Jesters *'Debut: '''2006 *'Aficiones: Escribir canciones / Ver películas / Bailar *'Especialidad: '''Bailar y el Rap. *'Familia: Padres y hermano menor *'Colegio: '''Anyang Arts High School *'Personalidad:' Es calmado, serio pero con muy buen sentido del humor. *'Tiene una relacion con:''' Goo Ha Ra de KARA *Él fue el primero en debutar junto al grupo Xing y rapeó para AJ en la canción “Wiping the Tears”. *Es un Ex-Miembro del grupo masculino Xing de la Entertainment, en el grupo tenía como nickname “Poppin Dragon”. *Fue parte de programa “Star Guide Doshiraku” junto con su compañero Yoseob y el MC Lee Hyukjae (H.O.T.). *En el álbum “Hit Your Heart” de las 4Minute se notó su lado compositor. *JunHyung reveló en “Star Golden Bell” que entre las fans había obtenido el apodo de “Nose-Picking idol” debido que tenia la manía de tocarse la nariz. *Tiene tatuado en la clavidula “Born again still your son” y en su antebrazo "Carpe diem quam minimum credula postero"; "Aprovecha el día, no confíes en mañana". *Su nombre real de nacimiento es Yong Jae Soon (용재순), pero en 6º grado se cambió el nombre a Yong Junhyung. Pues según dice él porque le causaba mucho estrés, la cuestión es que se lo cambió y que reconoció que ni siquiera se lo había contado a sus compañeros por vergüenza. *Es parte del grupo de amigos Chocoball junto a Heechul de Super Junior , Lee Hong Ki y Choi Jong Hun de FT Island , Simon D de Supreme Team , el actor Jang Geun Suk , Mitra de Epik High , entre otros actores e idolos. *Es ex-aprendiz de JYP Entertainment donde aprendio a mejorar el baile y la parte del canto. *El 28 de Junio en Corea del Sur (27 en Latinoamérica y Europa ) Goo Ha Ra y Junhyung han confirmado estar en una relación sentimental, mientras pasaba por un momento difícil Junhyung la ayudó y estuvo para ella. DPS Media dijo "Ellos tienen buenos sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero todavía están conociéndose". *Despues de muchas colaboraciones Junhyung lanzo su single solista el 2 de febrero de 2012. El single se titula Living without you. El el primer solo que Junhyung lanza desde su debut. Ahi presenta sus grandes habilidades para el rap. *Presento a Goo Hara a su Padre Galeria yong_jun_hyung_beast_287538.jpg yong_jun_hyung_beast_304511.jpg yong_jun_hyung_beast_427093.jpg yong_jun_hyung_beast_338378.jpg 용준형11_qaws456.jpg 1553.png yong_jun_hyung_beast_427079.jpg 6867-b2st.PNG 5427183183_6461e38a97.jpg yong_jun_hyung_beast_516851.jpg y-b2st.PNG 168224_1549233612627_1288698999_31293174_3284957_n_-_copia.jpg Beast-badGirl-jap-23.jpg yong_jun_hyung_beast_522670.png 855.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:Krapero